bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kōjaku Kuchiki
Kōjaku Kuchiki '''(黄雀 koujaku kuchiki; Eng Lit Translation, "Sparrow of the Decayed Tree,") is the succeeding Head of the Kuchiki Clan as well as Captain of the 8th Division. Appearance: Kōjaku is a youthful, attractive looking man, in appearances-wise looks not much older than Daisuke Hayate, something that irks the Lieutenant that such a young Head was leading the revered Kuchiki Clan. Having flowing violet hair that flows down from either part of his temples in long flowing bangs, leaving a clear smooth forehead overtop his sharp brows and keen violet irises. The rest of his hair is kempt with a few spare ''Kenseikan ''on his ponytail on occasion of Clan importance or buisness, while usually leaving it free and smoothly kempt down to the small of his back. With a smooth, fair complexion, as a telltale sign of his nobility, Kōjaku has a few trace scars lining his torso and arms, as a testament to his rigorous tests and training underneath Ginrei Kuchiki and sparring sessions with Byakuya Kuchiki. He has a lean, muscular physique, having to keep on his toes and in shape for his duties as the best as the Head of the Kuchiki Clan, fitting his nearly even height with Byakuya's own. His attire is a bit more regal and less formal than normal Shikhakushō Soul Reaper uniform, having light white and violet kosode and samurai slacks, with a dark purple vest bearing the mark of the Kuchiki Clan upon its craftsmanship. A dark violet enamored belt holds the sheathe of his Mono-hoshi-zao Zanpakutō, being equally as long if not longer than Daisuke's standard Dai-katana Zanpakutō, as its dark purple, golden-banded sheathe retains a purple tassle upon the sheathe's pommel and a golden stud on the end of the sheathe's edge. Personality: Kōjaku is a relatively calm, placative individual who prefers diplomacy over violence anytime. Calm, often seen as cheerful yet in a quiet, smooth negotiative tone whenever he speaks buisness or with anyone formally. This is seen when he is first introduced as the succeeding Head of the Kuchiki Clan in light of Byakuya's surmised death, as he greeted everyone with a small smile and a respectful disposition, but had a keen sense of how things work as well as a sharp mind in how to strategize or take action, something his late cousin never seemed apt to participate during Captains' Meetings. Synopsis: *Crimson Twilight, the Exorcist vs the Vampire Affiliations: History: Powers/Abilities: '''Immense Spiritual Power: As the new Head of the Kuchiki Noble House Clan, Kōjaku retains more Spiritual Power than anyone within the Clan as of yet, having honed and trained his skills to rival that of his late cousin, Byakuya. Having incredible ability in utilizing his own spiritual energy to track individuals as faint as a trickle of energy or a hidden presence, to hiding his own Spiritual Pressure or using it to incapacitate those of lower caliber entities or classes, even capable of using a concentrative dose of Spiritual Energy in a volatile manner in a aggressive or protective fashion. Due to this incredible fluential taming of his Spiritual Power, he's been known to use Kidō with deft ability to the point of rivaling his own late cousin or even other Captains of his caliber. Honing this with his own swordsmanship, Kōjaku is capable of utilizing incredible destructive, uncanny, and skilled techniques in his own personal style. Zanjutsu Prodigy Master: Being hardly seen in most combat situations since the Ultharon Invasion, Kōjaku is a renowned, respected swordsman who's capabilities rivals that of even the youngest Captain swordsman prodigy, Shindō Takuji, as well as having the ability to counter and stand toe-to-toe with his late cousin whom was known as an incredibly gifted master of Zanjutsu arts. Kōjaku has the rare gift of adapting his styles when coming into contact with new enemies and foreign styles, capable of overcoming them and seeing through their weaknesses and flaws, adapting his own sword style to crush them. Capable of using his innately high Spiritual Energy along the edge of his sword's edge to heighten the cutting power, the destructive grace, and durability of his weapon to even to the point of splitting in multiple directions simultaneously, making him both feared and renowned as a worthy successor of the Kuchiki Head title for swordsmanship alone. Kidō Master: Kōjaku is an adept master of the Kidō, capable of utilizing both low and high level of spells within the majority without difficulty and only a few he needs the assistance of incantation and verbal numerical announcements. Kōjaku is capable of employing incredibly difficult spells hidden within other spells that can be timed and activated at a later time or within certain parameters, something that few are capable of. Kōjaku has even defeated some opponents with just a swift discharge of a violent or binding spell against his targets, never having to even draw his sword for battle. Hakuda Practitioner: Though not seen often in use, Kōjaku is capable of a few successive incapacitating strikes to his enemies or opponents, as well as grappel and jab offending targets. Hohō Master: Being trained in respect to being as highly capable as his late cousin, Kōjaku can utilize the Flash Step with a deft mastery only seen in very few Captains in the history of the Gotei 13. Capable of employing lightning swift maneuvers while attacking his opponents simultaneously, he can often end some battles before they began using his highly evolved, lightning-flash Flash Step. Also potentially able to create a handful of solid body "clones" that can bleed and look like the genuine article as well as inflict damage, Kōjaku is highly skilled in a wide variety of Flash Step techniques often only reserved for the likes of their Noble House or the Onmitsukidō Militia's elite. Equipment/Paraphenilia: Zanpakutō: Shukumei (宿命, shukumei; Jap Lit Translation, "Fate,"): Shukumei in its sealed form is a particularly long blade known as a Mono-hoshi-zao. Its aproximate length is nearly 5 1/4 feet, with no real tsuba or guard to speak of near the base of the blade. With blue coloration bordered with golden emblazoning design, Shukumei has a pair of golden banded tassles that dangle off the edge of a golden pommel, sheathed in a respectively similar sheathe that's usually strapped over Kōjaku's shoulder. Shikai Form: Released through the verbal command, "Release the chains of Destiny," causing everything to funnel in a disorienting affect, before revealing nothing spectacular has changed with his weapon. Passive Abilities: Kōjaku's Zanpakutō has a powerful cutting ability, practically capable of cutting through nearly any form of defense, making it one of the most dangerous Zanpakutō's to face against in intense combat. The power behind Shukumei is considered to be one of the most unpredictable and feared among the Soul Society, with only Furuidenshō and a few select others to be able to witness it. Ryakumeitsute (略名 伝, ryakumei tsute; Jap Lit Translation, "Mnemonic Pull."): The base ability to pull upon the acquired memories of either personally witnessing, or subtly causing others within a certain range to remember. Whether its a technique, an entity, a structure, or even a form of atmospheric temprature, Shukumei can passively allow Kōjaku to remember with near perfect detail, as well as utilize a form of passive surfacing mind reading to attain that knowledge. This can also be achieved to "store" information by allowing his blade to make contact with the said technique, allowing him to know the make-up as well as retain the knowledge in order to modify or replicate the technique or entity exactly the way he wants to. Sorei Fukusei (祖霊複製, sorei fukusei; Jap Lit Translation, "Ancestral Spirit Replication."): The ability capable only due to the passive ability of Ryakumeitsute, Sorei Fukusei allows Shukumei to have the power of nigh perfect replication and projection of nearly anything Kōjaku has experienced and knows through his mind's eye. Whether its a Zanpakutō technique, a Kidō, a Hollow technique, a piece of landscape, a manifestation of a person conjured from his psyche, Kōjaku's potential with this ability is nearly limiltess, with the only limitation that direct proximity and the possible touch of his Zanpakutō upon the said person or technique itself. Bankai: Jōtei Shukumei (上帝宿命, joutei no shukumei; Jap Lit Translation, "Lord of Fate."): The Form of this Bankai changes Kōjaku's appearance in that he gains a golden-white trimmed raiment coat to flow over his existing trappings of whatever he may be wearing, as well as gain a golden cross-pentacle guard with a square pommel with the kanji letters' "Fate" inscribed upon them. Passive Abilities: Kōjaku's Bankai is condensed into a coat for both protective purposes and sustaintment of much more powerful projections and replicative employments in battle for much longer. This also allows him to move at unparalleled higher rates of speed, allowing himself to successfully gain a league of swiftness on par with those who master the arts of Shunpo and Hirenkyaku when in their ultimate state. Enhanced Shikai Abilities: Any or all forms of his Shikai abilities become instaneously greater in Bankai, capable of creating flawless replicants and stunning detail to anything he touches. He doesn't even need to be in close contact for his Ryakumeitsute ability to work, but simply visually observe it, which allows him to learn it and use it upon his own whims, as well as replicate a modified and much more powerful variant of anything he witnessed. Sorei Keshin (祖霊化身, sorei keshin; Jap Lit Translation, "Ancestral Spirit Avatar."): The ability to project a flawless duplication of any entity of memories he's collected and selected, allowing them to retain all of the strength, skills, mind, and abilities they once had in the past. Only difference is that Kōjaku has absolute control over this manfistated "Ghosts" or projections, and can dispel them at will or properly "Guide" them to the appropiate target(s) of interest. Behind the scenes/Trivia: Quote(s):